


Love is a Battlefield

by insertcoolname13



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcoolname13/pseuds/insertcoolname13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been hours now; they probably thought something was horribly wrong with her. Maybe there was.  How had it happened? In the space of a few moments, everything had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerSistersKeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerSistersKeeper/gifts).



> So, I did a thing. Enjoy.

Rey couldn’t explain it. Laying there on that cot in the resistance sickbay, it all seemed like a strange dream. Poe Dameron had brought her here after the rescue, to be checked out by the medical droids. They had declared her perfectly healthy but she wasn’t ready to face anyone. She needed time to try and understand, to process what had happened on that sand covered planet. General Organa was waiting to debrief her and Finn wanted to talk but Rey kept them waiting. It had been hours now; they probably thought something was horribly wrong with her. Maybe there was. How had it happened? In the space of a few moments, everything had changed.  
The mission should have been routine. Rey was supposed to fly over Jakku, make observations and report back. There were rumors that the First Order was using the dusty planet as a base, but it seemed doubtful. Even General Organa had admitted as much. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Rey,” she had said. “Can’t be too careful, though.” The woman had smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Besides, I can tell you’ve been dying to fly again.”  
“ No problem, General Organa,” Rey had replied with a grin. The General was right; Rey hadn’t flown in months and was itching to do it again. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” Rey quickly boarded the nearest X-Wing and took off with a stupid smile on her face.  
The rumors were actually true. As Rey flew over the barren planet, it became clear that the First Order was in the process of setting up a rather large base. Needless to say, they were not happy to see a Resistance ship flying overhead. Weapons began to fire; Rey tried to dodge but it was useless. The X-Wing was going down and taking its pilot along for the ride. Rey jammed the accelerator, attempting to put as much space between herself and the base as possible. The craft shot to a ridiculously high speed and then began to lose altitude, fast. As she plummeted toward the sandy surface, Rey had time to form just one thought: “Oh Fuck!” The ship met the ground and everything went black.  
Rey awoke, still strapped in her seat. Her head pounded and her neck was a bit stiff but nothing seemed seriously wrong. She freed herself from the wreckage, shocked to see that night had fallen. Despite the severity of her situation, Rey had taken a moment to admire the beauty of the desert. The intense heat of the day was gone and the stars were bright spots in the black sky. The air was perfectly still, not a breath of wind. As Rey looked over the dunes, she noticed a dark figure approaching. Kylo Ren was coming towards her. He didn’t run, he didn’t even seem to be in much of a hurry. The man walked towards her calmly, as though he had all the time in the world.  
Rey had considered running but where could she go? The ship was in no condition to fly, there was no sign of civilization in sight. She hadn’t spent long with Luke Skywalker but the art of the light saber had come naturally to her. The trapped young woman had no choice, she would have to stand and fight. Rey took her weapon from her belt, then turned to face the Knight of Ren.  
“Scavenger,” said Kylo Ren in a surprisingly calm tone. “We meet again at last.” Rey noticed, with no small amount of pleasure, that Ren’s unmasked face was marred by a jagged pink scar. She took a step towards him and spoke.  
“ Should we be expecting any of your friends?” she asked in an equally calm voice.  
“ I’ve made sure our little reunion won’t be interrupted.” Kylo Ren took another step closer to Rey. “ It’s just us now, the way it was on Star Killer.”  
“So it would seem.” Rey studied the man in front of her. As much as she despised him there was no denying that he was attractive, even with the scar. His huge dark eyes and luscious black hair unnerved Rey; it would have been easier had he been as repulsive on the outside as he was inside. Kylo Ren was studying Rey too, looking at her the way a lion would its prey. Without warning, he ignited his saber. Rey did the same.  
The fight was intense. Blades clashed, sparks flew. First Rey appeared to have the upper hand, then Ren made a sudden move and gained the edge. The dance went on and on until both were exhausted, panting and covered with sweat. They had pulled away from one another, glared at each other. Two pairs of eyes met, two weapons were thrown to the ground. Rey lauched herself at Kylo the same time he ran for her.  
Their bodies came together with a thud, lips met in a desperate kiss. Rey felt herself being lifted into the air, then slammed against the wreckage of the X-Wing. The kisses grew more intense, his lips moved down her neck to her collarbone. Rey wound her fingers in his thick mane of hair, wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his hand go between her legs and moaned with desire. “This is insane,” Rey managed to sigh.  
“Stop talking,” growled Kylo as he lay her on the ground. “I don’t want to think.” He knelt over her, ripped through the fabric of her shirt. He kissed her breasts, then bit in a way that should have hurt but didn’t. Rey rolled Kylo on to his back, kissed his neck and sucked a bruise beneath his ear. She removed his shirt and robe, felt his hot skin beneath her hands. She moved to take off his pants. For the first time, Kylo stopped. “Are you sure?” he asked.  
“I thought we agreed not to think,” hissed Rey. “Now take off your clothes.” Ren complied, then pushed Rey back into the sand. He slid off her pants, put his fingers between her folds. Rey came in a matter of moments, screaming his name and digging her finger nails into his back. She shoved Kylo in to the sand and straddled him. Hardly believing herself, Rey grasped his cock and put it inside her. The feeling was both painful and pleasurable at once. Kylo thrust , gently at first and then harder. They rocked together, moaning and crying out. They rolled again and Rey found herself on her back. Kylo moved even faster and buried his face between Rey’s breasts. His orgasm ripped through him at the same moment Rey came for the second time. She felt his seed spill into her, he planted a surprisingly gentle kiss on her lips before pulling out.  
They both dressed quickly and picked their weapons back up. The moment was gone, the spell had been broken. As Kylo looked at her, Rey wondered briefly if he may attack her again. He didn’t. “You have been gone a while, I’m sure they will send someone for you.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ll tell everyone I couldn’t find you in the wreckage.”  
“Won’t they be angry?” asked Rey. Kylo shrugged, he pointed up toward the sky.  
“I think I see a resistance X-Wing now,” he said. “I better go, goodbye Scavenger.” Then he turned and walked back toward the base. He didn’t look back.


End file.
